Our previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/528,307, entitled: “Continuous Cardiac Pulse Rate Estimation From Multi-Channel Source Video Data”, by Kyal et al., wherein a time-series signal 100 is processed to extract successive overlapping cardiac signals at 101A-H of FIG. 1. Previous segments of signals 101A-E are not shown because they run off the sheet. Each signal 101A-H has an endpoint or end-segment at 102A-H, respectively. To obtain continuous cardiac signal 103 for the subject of interest, these end-segments are stitched together. However, this method of endpoint stitching introduces artifacts, collectively at 104. The teachings hereof are specifically directed to resolving this particular issue.